


Snotty Lullaby

by BuruRaven



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Baby Yukio, Fluff, Gen, Good Brother Rin, No Slash, Sick Yukio, baby rin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5773528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuruRaven/pseuds/BuruRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>As predicted, the very moment Rin is laid down beside his brother, Yukio stops his whimpering. He rubs at his right eye with the back of his tiny fist, releases a cute tired sigh, turns his face to the left and promptly chomps at Rin’s cheek.</i>
</p><p>I have no idea of why I wrote this. Hopefully, it turned out kind of cute? Maybe?<br/>You can also find this fic on my tumblr, <a href="http://bururaven.tumblr.com/post/137710744744/snotty-lullaby">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snotty Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist. Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist is the property of Kazue Katō, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this, nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

A baby not yet seven months old lays crying in his cradle. He coughs and wheezes slightly between sobs and screams. A pale round face, delicately sprinkled with moles, is blotched red in places from the little half-demon’s efforts. His beautiful big teal eyes are swollen, eyelids heavy with exhaustion, but he keeps screaming and coughing, soft cheeks covered in tears and snot.

The frustrated young caretaker that is hovering over the little boy cannot comprehend the source of baby Yukio’s distress, apart from the obvious fact that he is still not fully recovered from the mild respiratory infection that had kept him away from the day care nursery the previous week. Twins always have a frailer one, she is told. But, aside from the still congested nose, Yukio doesn’t have a fever or any other symptoms that could explain such degree of discomfort, he had actually been quite happily babbling away in his cradle until just fifteen minutes ago, moment when the young caretaker tried to feed him his milk bottle, before the customary nursery’s afternoon nap.

After a curt sigh, and not for the first time, the caretaker tries holding the baby, softly rocking him to try and calm him down.

“Nadeshiko-san, do you need help with that baby?”, an older caretaker asks quietly from close by, setting down the empty bottle of the baby she had been feeding.

“If it wouldn’t be too much trouble… Yuki-chan is usually easy to calm down… I don’t understand where this tantrum is coming from… He was fine just a few minutes ago, but he refused the bottle and started screaming like this…”, Nadeshiko answers in the same quiet tone of voice, trying not to add more noise to the nursery full with sleeping or feeding sleepy babies.

The older caretaker comes closer, kneeling by the younger one and gently takes sobbing Yukio from Nadeshiko’s arms. Settling the baby against her chest, she starts to softly hum a lullaby, but Yukio’s weeping is unabatable.

The older caretaker’s crinkles deepen around her experienced deep brown eyes. She leans to again lay the still crying Yukio in his bed.

“This child seems to be in pain.”, she whispers thoughtfully, “He is clearly still ill. Nadeshiko-san, we should call Father Fujimoto.”

“Yes, Arisu-san. I’ll do it right away.”, Nadeshiko replies promptly, raising to her feet. She has only taken one step away from the cradle before Arisu stops her by grabbing at Nadeshiko’s wrist.

“Where is little Rin-kun?”

Nadeshiko looks confused for a second. She glances at the empty cradle to Yukio’s left.

“Maiko-chan was trying to feed him, but he grabbed the bottle himself and… er… maybe the lid wasn’t completely closed…?”

Here Nadeshiko hesitates, for she _knows_ for a fact that the lid was perfectly closed, she had held it in her hands herself before passing it to Maiko. She _knew_ it was closed.

“… Er… the bottle opened…” _No, that little baby popped it open_ , Nadeshiko thinks insistently and forcefully dismisses the notion –  _Rin-kun is too little, he couldn’t have, the bottle certainly had a faulty lid, it had to_.

“Nadeshiko-san?”, Arisu interrupts the young woman’s inner argument.

Nadeshiko shakes her head in an attempt to clear it.

“Both Maiko-chan and Rin-kun were covered in milk. She took him to clean him up and change her uniform.”

“Then, no need to bother Father Fujimoto with this.”, Arisu says with a calm knowing smile and raises to her feet, patting her knees as if dusting them, “When Maiko-san returns, tell her to put Rin-kun in Yukio-kun’s cradle. That shall solve your problem.”

Nadeshiko returns the smile, finally understanding, and makes a short bow. “Of course. Thank you, Arisu-san.”

As predicted, the very moment Rin is laid down beside his brother, Yukio stops his whimpering. He rubs at his right eye with the back of his tiny fist, releases a cute tired sigh, turns his face to the left and promptly chomps at Rin’s cheek. Rin throws his left arm up and declares cheerful gibberish up at an awestruck Nadeshiko. She smiles back at him.

“That cute little trouble-maker…” Maiko quietly intones by her side as if agreeing to something unspoken by both, “Let’s sit them up against some pillows and just give them the bottles. I know Rin-kun at least can hold his own bottle…”

Rin can, indeed, drink from the bottle on his own. Yukio needs a little help from Maiko at first, but, after a few tries, him too, is feeding happily.

Nadeshiko notices that, this time, Rin carefully holds the milk bottle by the bottom plastic part only, seemingly purposely keeping his little fingers at a safe distance from the potentially dangerous unscrew lid _. Perhaps he’s already learned his lesson_ , Nadeshiko thinks proudly _, Perhaps he doesn’t want to make Yukio messy… or… perhaps… perhaps he only popped it open before because he wished for this outcome…? No, it can’t be, he’s just a little baby, he couldn’t have_ … Nadeshiko shakes her head again, forcing herself to stop her own train of thought.

Both young caretakers supervision the two cute twins, half sitting side by side against their pillows, each holding their respective milk bottle and sucking contently. Yukio is exhausted from his prolonged outburst, his eyes dropping closed from time to time. Then, suddenly, Rin stops feeding, half turns towards his brother and, in an unmistakable motion, offers the rest of his milk to Yukio.

“Aww…!” Nadeshiko and Maiko coo quietly in unison.

Sleepy Yukio drops his own bottle and makes an uncoordinated movement with his right arm towards his twin’s offering, thus punching Rin in the face along the way. He utterly fails to grab at the offered milk bottle, but rests his left hand over Rin’s right one. Again, Rin babbles happily and Yukio more sedately babbles back, eyes practically closed. The two babies yawn sweetly at the same time and settle for their afternoon nap.

The two young caretakers exchange a smile, collect the forgotten bottles, rearrange the blankets over the sleeping brothers and quietly exit the nursery full of sleeping babies. Days like this always make them cherish the moment they chose their job.

**Author's Note:**

> [Super cute fanart](http://theirishneko.tumblr.com/post/171665086584/request-1-complete) for this fic by the awesome [TheIrishNeko](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIrishNeko/pseuds/TheIrishNeko)!


End file.
